Perfectly Imperfect
by midorinohime
Summary: Would you rather have a Perfect or a Perfectly Imperfect boyfriend?   Pairing: Dara Park and Kwon Jiyong


**Perfectly Imperfect**

by: _midorinohime_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dara's POV<strong>_

I've always dreamed of my ideal guy when I was young. I always tell my mother that my boyfriend should be handsome, kind, understanding, humorous, tough, intelligent but not nerdy, a good singer, responsible, should play at least two or three musical instrument, should have fair skin, amazing vocals, and most all should give me everything I want.

My mother would just laugh at me and mess my hair, "Sweety, that guy is too perfect! You would not find a person as perfect as that!"

"I would! Father is like that too! So I am sure I can find someone like him!"

Then my mom's expression would suddenly look so sad. "Honey, even your dad is not perfect. What makes a person perfect is the people around them. the people who gives them support and love them despite their shortcomings"

But since I am young I really did not care much, I did not understand what she was trying to tell me.

And so I grew up dreaming of my perfect boyfriend…

"Dara-ah…" Jiyong ran towards me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

He is my boyfriend and we've been together for almost five years now. We're so in love with each other. If you would ask me if he is my ideal boyfriend. I guess, you can say that. He is certainly handsome. He is one of the most sought after bachelors in our university. He is also kind and understanding. Plus, he is so patient, considering how much of a brat I am. He is responsible, humorous, a member of the famous band in our school (meaning he plays instrument, more than three! and has good singing voice. He also gives me everything I want and very intelligent. All those things that I dreamed of for a boyfriend is already in him and so I am very happy.

I always demand things and he gives it to me without second thoughts. And so I am happy.

He sat beside me. "Hi, babe. How was your day?"

"It's fine," I said nonchalantly. Whenever we are in front of everyone I would always act like I really don't care about whatever it is that he is telling me or doing for me.

"Just fine? Would you like to share something else? We've been apart for the whole day and I want to what happened to you this day."

"Nope, Nothing special." I continued to act cool and unaffected by his stares. "So, did you join the club I told you the other day?"

"No, hon. I am not really interested in those kind of things."

"But I told you I want to see you dance in the upcoming University festival!"

"Uh… yeah hon, but I am not really a good dancer. And I am too shy…"

I glared at him. I wanted him to join it and let other students see how awesome my boyfried is.

"Don't be sad…" he said, tapping my nose lightly with his index finger. I am still so disappointed that I did not even spare a glance at him. He sighed. "Okay, okay… I'll sign up."

"Really?" I asked him, trying to sound not convinced. But I am quite sure he would do it. He loves me too much to deny my request.

"Yes, I will."

"Yay!" I squealed and hugged him. I can see his fan girls fuming. I got my way again! ha!

"Dara, Umma wants me to bring you home for dinner. She wants to meet you."

"No, I don't want to."

"Babe, we've already been dating for five years but you have never agreed even once to see Mom. Please, can you say yes this time. My Mom would think you don't want to meet her…"

"It's not like not Ji. I am just… Well, I don't have to explain myself to you. If I say No, it's a no."

"But next time Babe, please?" he pleaded. I love it when he's doing these things.

"I'll think about it…"

There are so many incidents like that revolving around us and I would always get my way. He would always back down and give me what I want, do things I wanted him to do, say things I wanted him to say, show people that we are a perfect couple.

I thought that nothing would ever change. I thought that he would never change. I thought that our relationship would always be the same.

I thought I am doing the right thing. I thought he is okay with everything I ask of him.

He loves me.

He loves me too much to even bother to utter the word NO whenever I would demand something. He loves me too much to not say yes whenever I would act cute and pout like a child. He adores me too much to even think of hurting me, of disappointing me, of not living up to my expectation, and of making me cry.

I forgot that the only constant thing in this world is change. And change is what happened to us…

It's been a few days since Jiyong had been acting so strange. He would not say anything but would still do everything I ask of him. But there was something different. Something that I couldn't point out.

But I am so at ease that he would still be the same Jiyong. He would never grow tired of me.

Until he snapped…

It happened so suddenly… I was, as always, telling him about my classmate's boyfriend…

"Do you know Bom's boyfriend, Young Bae?"

"Yeah, I do." was his short response. I shruggd and continued my speech.

"Yeah. Who would not, right? He is so famous around the univ these days." I giggled. I did not notice how his eyes squinted. "He is so cool, babe. I had a chance to talk to him yesterday when I was with Bom. He sings RnB. I know it's not your kind of thing but would not it be great if you would also sing RnB. Then you can do a collab…" I looked at Jiyong and smiled at him.

"And aside from that he is also the chief editor of the university paper. Amazing right, brains and talent and good looking too."

"Dara, I know the guy. So don't tell me those things anymore."

"Yes, you know him but don't you think it would be cool if you would be friends with him. Not just an acquiatnce hon. Come to think of it, Bae and you are similar in some ways… he is…"

"We are not in any way similar."

"Eh? Of coure you. You don't see yourself clearly. You are…"

"Dara,that's enough…"

"Huh? why? I am sayiong the truth, you are really alike and…"

"I SAID STOP IT!" I was flabbergasted.

"Hey, babe don't be angry I was just…"

"I've had enough Dara… I've had enough of your small talks. I've had enough of your demands! I have had enough of your excuses whenever i would ask you to meet my family. I have had enough of the things you want me to be.

Dara, I am not your creation. You can't just always manipulate me in doing things you see others do. You can't just always boss me around and tell me what I want and not want to do.

You know I actually thought that you would probably stop in time and realize what you are doing to me. So I always do the things that you want without complaint. I love you.. I love you so much that I could not bear to see you sad, disappointed and hurt. So I did everything to make you happy… To live up to your expectations but if I am going to continue pacifying you, you would not stop this.

You would continue with your little demands and by the time I stop and realize what's going on you've already change me into a person I don't even know and would dare to know.

Dara I am not Dong Wook who's exceptional is speeches. I am not Seunghyun who's great in rapping. I am certainly not Seungri who's cute and smart, I am not Dae who's adorable, I am not Woo Young who's good in dancing, I am not those people who you are forcing me to be.

I am Jiyong. I am Kwon Jiyong. I am a simple student, son, performer, and an indivdual.

I am not perfect, I can't have everyone's qualities.

I am so tired of pleasing you.

I am so tired of trying to be the person you are imagining me to be."

I did not know what to say. I wanted to retaliate but i was so shocked by his outburst. He never, ever, once raised his voice on me.

If I could just stop the time and stop him from saying the next word he was about to say, I could have done it. I could have done it... I would have done it...

"Let's end this..."

My world started to crumble. "Ji..." I tried to smile, but failed. "Ji.. you ar ejoking right?"

"No."

"Babe..."

"Let's end this..."

"Please Jiyong... Don't do this," but he whirled and turned his back on me. He started to walk away... "Ji..."

"I am not prefect Dara, I can't and I refuse to be perfect." he said still continuing to walk away... "If you want someone perfect then go look for him... I am not that person and I can never be that person."

I ran after him and desperately grabbed his arm. "Ji... please stay... you don't really want this, right? please... please stay.. please... don't..."

He stopped but did not turn to face me.

"If you are ready to love me as I am... As Kwon Jiyong... Love all of me... All... Dara... But for now... I don't think you can... so..."

He gently pulled his arm from my grip.

"Let's just stop here... I'm sorry..."

I slumped down on the floor, rivers of tears streaming down my face, ocean of pain in my heart...

It's true that you only realized how precious and important a person is when he is already gone and I had to realize it in a very painful way...

"No... " I whispered. "No, No, no, NO!"

"Dara..."

"No..."

"Dara-ah..."

"NO, no, no, NO!"

"Dara, babe... wake up..." Jiyong shook the whimpering girl, worry marred his boyish face. "Dara...babe."

Dara opened her eyes, crying uncontrolably. "Ji..." She mumbled as the first person she saw was her loving boyfriend.

"Yes, babe. It's me. It's just a nightmare..." He hugged the sobbing Dara, and kissed her temple. "Ssshhh... it's just a nightmare..."

She pulled away from his warm embrace and cupped Jiyong's face. "Ji... I am sorry... I am sorry..." and kissed him passionately, hungrily. She paused to mumble her apology again, still crying helplessly.

"Babe, just a nightmare..." kissing her again. "Okay, everything is fine. Whatever it is you dreamed about is not true, okay. Hush now sweetheart. All is fine."

"I love you, I love all of you... Promie you won't leave me?" she asked, looking up at him with wet lashes and swollen lips from their heated kiss a moment ago.

"Of course, baby girl. I won't ever leave you..."

"Thank you... and I am sorry"

He chuckled. "Yes, it's okay. Whatever it is, you are forgiven already. Don't cry anymore. You are killing me. Though I don't mind being here whenever you will have nightmares. I would always love to be kissed by my princess."

She giggled at his playfulness and stopped abruptly. "I love you..."

Jiyong smiled hearing her declaration of love for him. Yes, he would not really mind being with Dara after her nightmares. "I love you too..." planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you..."


End file.
